Prince and the Blacksmith
by Ashe Gardenia
Summary: Prince Feliciano has been betrothed to a Spanish Prince in order for his kingdom to have protection. But when he meets a blacksmith named Ludwig while he is disguised as a peasant he can't help but fall in love. Mainly GerIta with a couple of other side parings. Rated T for Romano's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Hello everyone! So this is a rather fluffish story and I don't think it'll be too long. I'm thinking about eleven chapters but that can always change.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. :(**

* * *

Chapter one

Feliciano had always been a happy and friendly child. He was loved by his subjects and had always been polite and an overall delightful person. So his reaction to his betrothal had been quite a suprise.

"Feliciano?"

"Oh sorry," Feliciano quickly looked up to his Grandfather. His mind had started to wander while the royals started talking about politics. Usually it toom them a while to finish so he was quite suprised to hear his name being called.

His grandfather chuckled slightly before continuing.

"As I was saying, our country has been under a lot of stress. While our country has come to a seize fire with The Holy Roman Empire; peace still is balancing on a knife's point. So to ensure the safety of our country we have decided to become allied with Spain through marriage. So we have come to an arranged marriage between the Spanish crown prince Antonio-" he said nodding at the brunette royal at the other end of the table "- and my own grandson Feliciano. "

The news hit Feliciano hard as he sat shell shocked in his chair. He thought he would've had more time. That maybe if his brother Lovino was married off he could've been spared the same fate. Instead his elder brother remained unattached and Feliciano would have his childhood cut short. He quickly stumbled out of his chair ignoring the voices behind him and ran out of the room. He ran almost blindly up to his room.

* * *

Lovino was stunned. His always happy brother had just left the room upset. Sure his brother cried at everything, even overcooked pasta, however this seemed entirely different. However the thing that kept him in his seat instead of everyone else in the room who had ran after Feli was the other news. His Grandfather had chosen Feli over him despite the fact that he was the elder of the two. It was clear why he had done it. Feli was opptimistic and happy while Lovino was sullen and swore in abundance. Feli had always been the favorite while Lovino sat on the sidelines. Before Lovino could get too caught up in his self pitying thoughts a voice dragged him to reality.

"Hello, I'm sorry we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Antonio," He spoke with a beautiful spanish accent. Lovino looked up to see gorgeous green eyesand tan skin under curly chocolate hair. To say this this man was handsome would be an understatement. It took a few moments to realize what he was doing by staring at his brother's fiance and reply.

"My name is Lovino, you bastard." Lovino muttered looking back down at the table, ready for the repirmand he usually got from swearing. Instead he heard a laugh fill the room and not a mocking one. He quickly glanced up startled by the spainards behavior.

"I'm sorry I was just suprised and when your face turned red like a tomato I couldn't help myself. It was so cute!" Antonio sputtered out in between laughs.

"Shut up I do not look like a fucking tomato!" Lovino felt his face blush even more causing the spainard to reupt into giggles once again.

"Oh don't get mad! I love tomatos and you look so cute!"

"I am not cute you tomato bastard." He spat out glaring at the air headed prince who was looking on with a grin.

"Oh but you so are."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So if you liked this or you didn't please review, favorite and follow. This was just a quick intro chapter and everything will pick up in the next one!**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **~Ash**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Hello lovelies!**

 **Thanks for all the feedback for starters! Every time I got a notification I did a fangirl dance around the room! Anyways, I'm hoping I will be able to do relatively quick updates with this story but no promises because school is coming up once again. Also if anyone is going to Metacon this week please message me because I'm doing a couple Hetalia panels and want to meet people! This chapter has been edited and fixed by my wonderful sister Rosie! Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Hetalia.**

Feliciano ran to his room slamming the door behind himself. Throwing off his royal clothes he put on some old rags. Ruffling his amber locks he ran to his window and started down the ivy.

* * *

"Feli?" King Romulus had knocked on Feliciano's door only to be greeted with silence. How had this night spiraled so much out of his control? His advisor put a hand on his shoulder.

"He just needs time to adjust. Let him be for the night to get used to the idea. After all, he was just told that he is getting married to a stranger."

Romulus sighed. This hadn't gone over at all like he had hoped. He had chosen Feliciano over his brother to prevent this. He had thought that Feli would've taken the new engagement with one of his ever present cheery smiles. At least he wasn't swearing like his brother would've in his position. It was for the best, he tried telling himself. He knew he was forcing a great burden on his grandson but if there was any other option he would've taken it. It was for the good of the kingdom. With that thought he left the quiet prince alone...Or so he believed.

* * *

Feliciano sprinted through the dark gardens the second his feet touched the firm packed soil. As he neared the small opening in the gardens walls he was panting heavily. He slowed down to catch his breath before sliding through the crumpling archway. He had found it a while ago when he was helping the gardener and never had the courage to go through it. What had greeted him though was something rather unexpected. Feliciano had only been in the town that was protecting inside his father's castle a select few times. Each time it had been fairly close to the entrance to the castle and only under the watchful eyes of his father and his royal guard. Every time the small cobblestoned area looked well groomed and cleared of people. For his grandfather was very protective over his grandsons and tried to keep them from the wrongdoings and ugliness of the world. While the intention behind the action was caring, the entire idea of keeping the future rulers of a kingdom away from the very people they were going to rule was rather idiotic. It was because of his grandfather's shielding that Feliciano was surprised by the sight in front of him. Creeping around a small building he looked out into the dirt paved street. The entire block seemed to be filled with noise. With loud yelling coming from a rather dingy bar to the loud laughing from the people down the street it was a lot to take in. Knowing that he couldn't look out of place for fear of attention Feliciano tried to look like he knew where he was going as he strolled down the well beaten path. But in his struggle to not be noticed he didn't see the man creeping up behind him until it was too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have a list of excuses I could make for not updating my stories. I also realize that said list will only be an irritation to you so it shall be excluded and in its place I offer my apology and internet cookies... I'm literally my own pet peeve as a reader... Anyways I want to thank everyone who responded to this story! I love to hear anyone's opinion of my story whether it is good or bad for I am a very new writer that will take any and all feedback I can get. Thanks and onward! (~^-^)~**

 **Disclaimer: To my wonderful readers and to all passersby, let it be known that Hetalia does not belong to me.**

* * *

Before he could even realize what just happened, Feliciano was shoved into a hard stone wall; the uneven edges slamming into his head. Warmth trickled from the back of his head as he struggled to get away from the man. This man was unsettling in appearance, with a scruffy beard and clothes that looked as if they never had been washed, giving off the smell of vomit and feces. He shoved against the arm that pinned his chest against the wall but to no avail. He tried screaming, he tried so hard to scream, but all that came out was garbled croak. It was after the failed attempt that his attacker pressed a knife against his throat. The man before him sneered. His putrid smelling breath invading Feli's nose. The man laughed at his disgust, displaying his rotten teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, I don't have your best intentions at heart. So if I hear I hear a sound from you…" the cold blade pushed against his throat harder; drawing blood " my hand might just slip and nick that pretty little neck of yours." The man laughed at his joke but it quickly turned cold and evil as his sunken eyes hardened. "Now be a good little boy and give me all of your money."

Tears clouded his vision as he felt the blood from his neck drip down.

"I-I don't-" a hand grasped his hair and shoved his head back, grinding his wound from his hard impact against the roughness of the wall; causing a whimper to escape from him.

"I don't like being lied to by pampered fools like you." Feliciano's eyes widened and the man smirked before continuing. "Did you honestly think that silly little disguise would honestly work? Wow you're stupider than I thought. Now here's the deal, _sport._ Either you give me your money, or things are going to get a bit ugly. So what's in gonna be?"

"But I don't have any-"

The man chuckled darkly as he cut him off by a press of the blade.

"Wrong answer."

Feliciano clenched his eyes closed and waited for the quick slice of the blade that will surely end his life. But it never came. Instead a loud German voice bellowed from the entrance of the alley.

"Get away from him!"

A man stood there, strong and steady. He had pale blonde hair that hung just above his eyes. He was quite tall and had a strong stature that only came from years of hard labor.

"I found him first." The weasel of a man hissed. The German man surged forward and grasped the his attacker's arm before throwing him across the alley, into the wall. The repulsive man's fear showed in his eyes before he scurried away. At the absence of his hold Feliciano collapsed into a heap onto the ground. When his savior turned towards him he couldn't help but be scared as he tried pressing against the wall whimpering quietly. The big man crouched down before him and outstretched a hand meant to comfort him. A motion that only caused Feli to flinch away.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He smiled gently before Feliciano hesitantly took his hand. The second he tried standing the world seemed to crumple beneath him as his knees gave out and everything went black.

* * *

 **A/n: Yeah this chapter isn't the greatest which makes me sad because you guys deserve better after a long wait so I have a present! Another update will be arriving soon! I have a few days off before Thanksgiving break is over and I will have to return to school so I'm going to try and update all of my stories before it's done! However, if you really hate this chapter then feel to PM me and if I get enough negative feedback I will go back and change it.**

 **All feedback is greatly accepted! Thanks for reading (^ ^)**

 **~Ashe**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As promised one update for my story but probably not the one you wanted XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia but Christmas is coming up and that would probably be the best present ever * _wink wink_ ***

* * *

Lovino had never been the comforter. He wasn't exactly the nicest person or the most empathetic. But when he looked at the rejected Prince Antonio he couldn't help feel sorry for the guy. His brother had always been the well liked by everyone; a quality that brought him many suitors (though he never realized it) and helped him overshadow his older brother. Now however this quality clearly wasn't helping the whole running-away-from-your-future-husband situation. So Lovino did something he usually never did. He tried to comfort the mopping man. Note the word: _tried._

"Oi'. Spanish bastard. Stop moping, you look like a pathetic puppy." He spat out before crossing his arms. In all fairness the man before him did look pretty pathetic. He was slouched over in his chair with a look of utter despair on his face. Their grandfather had come to see them not too long ago saying that Feli needed the night to get used to the idea. Let's just say the Spaniard wasn't taking it too well.

"What did I do? I thought I was being nice but maybe I was accidently rude." His eyes went wide "What if I offended him?! Maybe when I said hello I broke some ancient Italian tradition! Oh no! I've offended the royal family of Italy! I could be arrested! Or worse I could be beheaded!" the Spanish man broke into tears before lurching forward and wrapping himself around Lovino's waist. "Please don't kill me Lovi!"

"C-Chigi~ Get your hands off me bastard!" Lovino quickly shouted quickly pushing Antonio off as his cheeks flamed red "and don't call me Lovi!" The man slumped back into his chair with a soft whimper. Antonio turned his watery eyes up at Lovino sniffling. Lovino couldn't help but sigh. The distraught man wasn't going to let him go easy and his mamma always said that the way to man's heart was through his stomach. Ironically his Papy always said it was through his ribcage.

"If you want I can make you some pasta or something. But whatever it is its going to have tomato and if you don't like tomato you can-" but before he could finish Lovino was tackled once again when Antonio leaped over to hug him.

"Thank you so much! I love tomato!" Lovino couldn't help but feel startled by the sudden transformation just because of the red fruit but at least he wasn't crying again. Hastily getting out of his shock he pushed the Spaniard off. _Again_. 'This guy sure is a clingy bastard' Lovino couldn't help think before he got up and headed for the kitchens; leaving the slightly confounded man on the floor where he fell. Lovino started walking out of the room before glancing back at the still confused Spaniard.

"Coming?" He smirked before turning again, hearing the quick steps behind him.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So there you are. One chapter completed and a cliffhanger left from the last chapter. I'm sorry… But I will hopefully update soon if I don't get too distracted... Anyways please review/favorite/follow or even pm me if you have questions or things you want to talk to me about!**

 **~Ashe**


End file.
